Pleasure filled nights
by JC HOYT
Summary: Jacob/Hannah SMUT


**I dont own Crazy Stupid Love**

Hannah strutted into the bar quickly scanning the room for him. She saw him, his back was turned to her, talking to a girl. Ofcourse she thought to herself but she didnt let this phase her, she was on a mission.

"You!" She called to him across the crowded bar, getting his attention and pretty much everyone else's as well. This was so unlike her, what had come over her? She wondered.

He turned his head to see what the commotion was and saw her. He did a double take and now stared at her, turning fully toward her and stood up waiting to see what she was going to do.

He wanted this girl bad. Not only was she sexy but she was smart and fun and he hadnt been able to stop thinking about her since he had unsuccessfully hit on her. He was hoping he'd see her again and now here she was.

She crossed the room quickly approaching him and before he knew what was happening her mouth was on his. Her hand was on his cheek pulling him down to her. It took him a second to catch up then he wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up, standing up to his full height. He held her as they kissed.

When they broke the kiss he stared intently at her.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered

Do you still find me attractive?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered nodding.

"Still want to take me home?" she asked.

At this he smiled "Yeah" he nodded

She nodded and kissed him again.

He lowered her to the ground. "Let's go" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.

They got to his car, he went to open the door for her and she pulled him into another kiss. This time he took control, deepening it and pushing her back against the car, pressing his body against hers. Hannah felt her knees go weak, his kisses unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Exciting, passionate. She grasped his shoulders for support and he tightened his arms around her back.

They came up for air after a while. They gazed at each other then he leaned in and opened the door for her and she slid in. He closed the door and went around to his side getting in.

Once he was in he looked over at her and she leaned over capturing his lips again. She couldnt get enough of him. He ran his hand through her hair, holding the back of her head. He pulled back after a minute. "We're never going to get out of this parking lot if we dont stop" he told her.

"Okay Okay" Hannah said throwing her hands up in mock defeat.

"Thats right, keep those hands to yourself" he grinned playfully as he started the car.

As soon as they got to his place he noticed she had tensed up. He led her inside and got her a drink, hoping to calm her nerves.

They sat on the couch and he leaned over, kissing her. They kissed softly a few times but she seemed hesitant to let it go any further.

He pulled back and looked at her "You arent sure about this"

"Yes I am" she said defensively.

He leaned in to kiss her again and it went the same way, soft kisses but no passion.

He pulled back again and raised his eyebrow in an I told you so manner.

She moved in kissing him hard, opening her mouth and kissing him deeply, running her hand over his hard chest.

He pulled back "I dont want you to do this because youre proving you can, if you dont want to its fine, we can just hang out or if you want to go home I'll take you" he told her.

"Jacob, I want to fuck you" she insisted boldy.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. He ran his hand up her bare leg under her dress and he felt her tense again.

"Hannah, youve got to get out of your own head. Theres nothing wrong with this if this is what you want, sex is fun, let yourself enjoy it" he told her.

"Im sorry, I'm trying its like an internal struggle, my body is like hell yeah lets do this! but my brain is like whoa pump the brakes. Ive never done anything like this" she conceded.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take this dress off of you and we're going into my bedroom where I am going to lay you down and pleasure you. I promise you will enjoy it and I think its going to relax you but if thats all you end up wanting thats fine too, whatever you want" he told her.

"Oh wow, Ive never gotten an offer like that before" she chuckled nervously "I dont really know what to say to that" she said.

He kissed her again "Let yourself have some fun" he said softly, looking into her eyes.

Hannah was pretty sure Jacob could convince her of anything if he tried.

"Okay" she said standing up. He stood up and took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off first?" he asked, sensing that would make her less nervous.

"Let me" she said reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head. She stared admiringly at his muscular chest.

"Wow" she said, looking up at him. He grinned, pleased that she liked what she saw and kissed her softly. She undid his pants and pushed them down. She pushed his underwear down and took in the sight of his naked body. She nodded in approval. "Nice" she grinned playfully.

He stepped out of his pants and underwear and let her look at him for a second. Her eyes met his and she then turned and pulled her hair away from her zipper so he could lower it. he stepped closer and kissed her neck as he unzipped her dress and pulled it down. He ran his hands down over her breasts to her abdomen wrapping his strong arms around her. He slid her panties off her hips and let them fall down her legs. He turned her around to face him and kissed her again before laying her back on the bed. He laid her back against the soft pillows and pulled the sheet up and bunched it around her upper body to keep her covered and warm. "Im going to take my time and Im not going to stop until you come" "Oh I probably wont, I mean it's hard to get me to..." she explained nervously.

"Trust me you will, probably several times so just lay back and enjoy it" He told her, grinning cockily. She watched him as he slid back down the bed to settle between her legs which were open with her knees up.

He placed very light kisses along her inner thighs and on her lips, teasing her. Then he ran his tongue lightly along her opening. She relaxed back onto the comfy pillows while he went to work. He licked her all over, slowly and teasingly. She sighed deeply and he knew she was enjoying herself. He ran his tongue slowly over her clit up and down and in a circular pattern. She groaned deeply, getting wetter. He looked up at her and saw her watching him. "How is it?" he asked. "So good" she sighed, threading her fingers through his hair as he continued to lick her. She had gotten very wet so he put one finger inside her as he continued to tongue her clit. Her moans increased and he sensed she was getting ready to come. He gently sucked her clit, pushing her over the edge. She grabbed his forearms with both her hands, digging her nails into his skin. "Oh god Jacob!" she groaned as she came, he removed his finger but continued licking her as she rode out her intense orgasm. She grasped his arms tightly and bucked her hips as she cried out "Fuuuuuuuck".

She lay there catching her breath, pulling at his arm to get him to come up to her. "Good?" he asked laying beside her. "Are you kidding?" she asked. He smiled triumphantly. "You didnt think I could do it" he smirked.

She pulled his face to hers kissing him passionately. She reached down and took his hard cock in her hand.

"Not so fast, we arent done with you" he said stopping her. "But you already made me come" she said impatiently.

"And I plan to do it again, the second one will be even stronger" he told her sliding back down the bed between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her thighs pulling her close as he began licking her all over again. She was still sensitive so she knew it wouldnt take long to make her come again. He applied more pressure to her clit with his tongue moving it quickly over it. After a few minutes she was screaming out again, her second orgasm causing her legs to tremble. "Jesus" she panted lying with her arm across her forehead. She exhaled deeply.

Jacob returned to her, they kissed softly and sensually. Jacob found himself surprised at the level of intimacy he was allowing with her. Hannah wrapped her arms around his back, running one hand through the back of his hair as they kissed.

Jacob dropped his head to her neck kissing a trail across her soft skin. She sighed, enjoying the feel of his warm mouth on her skin. He planted kisses across her collarbones and down her chest to her breasts. He gently licked and sucked each of her nipples as he squeezed her breasts. She couldnt take it anymore, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards her.

"I want you" she told him, her eyes filled with desire.

He nodded and kissed her deeply as he settled his waist between her legs. They both groaned when he put his rock hard cock inside her. He started off slow, kissing her tenderly and he gently thrusted inside her. He dropped his head to her neck kissing and nibbling her skin, she had her hand on the back of his neck enjoying it immensely.

"What position is best for you to come?" he asked

"I dont usually" she explained.

"That wont be a problem anymore" he told her. She wondered what he meant, but didnt have time to ponder it long as he pulled her legs up straight against his chest, penetrating her deeply.

"Oh god" she groaned in ecstasy, grabbing his wrist.

"Tell me if its too much"

"Fuck no dont stop" she told him.

He couldnt help but laugh.

She moaned loudly and he knew she was going to come.

"Thats it, let go" he told her

"Uhhhh Jesus Christ Jacob!" she grunted as she came, her warm juices flowing over his cock as he continued to slam into her.

He slowed his pace, letting her catch her breath. He released her legs laying fully on top of her, enjoying the closeness. She pulled his face down to hers, kissing him.

"I think youve got one more in you" he whispered with a grin. He pulled out and rolled over onto his back, beckoning her to get on top of him.

She straddled his waist sinking down onto him. He squeezed her breasts and she moved up and down. He put his hands on her hips and rocked her towards him, putting pressure on her clit. She moaned deeply and braced her hands on his hard chest. They continued this way for a while. He sat up and held her close, licking and sucking her nipples as he ran two fingers over her clit. "Oh god oh god" she panted holding him tight as she had her fourth orgasm. "Im gonna come too" he told her, panting. He quickened his thrusts and came with a deep groan. They stayed like that for a minute, catching their breath. She pulled back and looked at him, he ran his hand through her hair, kissing her gently.

He pulled out of her slowly and laid her down beside him, pulling her in to cuddle. She laid with her arm across his midsection and her head on his chest.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Extremely" she smiled up at him.

"Are you going to stay with me?" he asked.

"I didnt think that was allowed" she smirked, surprised, looking at his face.

"I told you whatever you want is fine, but I would like it if you did" he smiled tenderly.

She answered by laying her head back down on his chest and cuddling in close.


End file.
